


We are going extinct

by Hermit9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x07 coda, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit9/pseuds/Hermit9
Summary: 13x07 coda/what if. Heaven might need to be careful what it wishes for.





	We are going extinct

There was an ache, like an itch behind his eyes. It was a bit like hunger, and a lot like being alone again, without his mother’s voice. He could feel creation, about half a millisecond away, vast and alive. It was lonely there. The void was lonely as well, but it was better to be lonely alone than with other people around. Besides, they could hurt him when he was there. There he had a body, and his body had nerves and a concept of pain. He blinked, but the void remained empty and it made no difference. He still had a body here, but the ache is duller. 

They opened the gateway once in a while. It wasn't a gateway proper, more like a tear, brute force and held with strings. He could do so much better as an unborn baby. It was almost insulting. This little pocket of nothingness was crude and clumsy, but he couldn’t hurt anyone here. His family would be safe as long as he was locked away. Thinking about them hurt, so he didn’t. When the rip was pulled open it made everything bright and pretty. Raw energy leaking from creation into the not-creation bubble. 

At first, it had confused him, but he’d been content to watch the prettiness of it. Light blooming and folding, chaotic and wild. They’d dragged him out and hurt him after a while. There was something they wanted him to do, something that mattered to them, but he didn’t understand and no one would explain to him. Over and over and over and over. Like staring at the pencil with Sam staring at him. He was missing something, something they wanted him to do. He didn’t want to hurt them, not like he’d hurt the man. That had been bad, no matter what they had all tried to say. They were afraid of him and they lied, they lied so easily. His family was not made of monsters, he refused to believe it. It hurt too much to think it might be true.

He got it right, after a while. Once he saw them, really saw them. Behind the bones and the eyes and the skin and the screaming locked souls. The bodies weren’t theirs. And they were sad and angry, like him. They wanted their family back. He couldn’t get his family back, it was too dangerous for them. But he could do this. 

Now when the flood came he concentrated. It was easy, there were no distractions here. He made the energy into strings and bound them. It was like playing cat’s cradle, like the videos on the computer. He twisted the energy strings, weaving and braiding it. Until it was concentrated enough to start dancing on its own. He’d tried different patterns, but only one felt right. Only one felt safe. They came and took the shiny ones away after a while and left him alone. 

***

“Daniela?”

“Yes, Duma?” The angel stepped forward, examining the breach, careful not to touch it.

“We might have a problem.” Duma handed over the clipboard with the results from the examinations of the new angels the nephilim was creating for them. “They’re alive. Powerful, cognizant.”

“But?”

“They have a crack in the chassis. All of them. Too much heart.”


End file.
